


Fortunate

by antimorston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: this was short but im starved of sambucky content so :) my tumblr ishereif u wanna talk about The Boys





	Fortunate

When Sam first met Bucky as  _ Bucky _ , not as the Winter Soldier, he didn’t expect to fall so hard for him. Bucky was brash, he and Sam didn’t get along, there was always tangible tension between the two. He hadn’t even had a clue that he had feelings for Bucky for a long time, but when he realized, they all hit him at once. He wanted to hold Bucky close and kiss him until neither of them could breathe, he wanted to take him on a ferris wheel and rock it back and forth until Bucky threw up, he wanted to wake up with Bucky in his arms. It almost felt like his life had had a hole in it that he had never noticed until the moment he realized he had feelings for him. 

When Sam got tired of stealing glances and not being able to sleep at night, he made a decision. He was going to tell Bucky about his feelings, and ask that he not think any different of Sam for it, that he just wanted to clear the air. 

Fortunately, it appeared that Bucky felt the same way, but, if it was even possible, stronger. Sam had barely gotten to the “please don’t let my feelings change things” part when he was being pulled in tight, Bucky’s hands clutching at the back of his neck. Cold metal against his skin made him shiver, even though the rest of his body felt like it was on fire. Bucky’s mouth was barely an inch away from Sam’s when he froze, eyes closed. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that. Can I kiss you?” He whispered, and all of a sudden everything was in slow motion. Sam could feel his heart beating in his throat as he closed the distance between them hungrily, not even bothering to answer with words. Bucky hummed against him immediately, clutching at the collar of Sam’s shirt like he needed something to anchor himself. Sam did the same, his mind reeling. Of all of the ways he expected this conversation to go, this was at the very bottom of his list. When they finally broke apart for air, lips probably already bruising, Sam couldn’t stop smiling. “You took that well,” he said, feeling every one of Bucky’s breaths against his lips. 

“You never answered my question,” Bucky replied, eyes finally opening as he pulled away just enough to look Sam in the eyes. “Can  _ I _ kiss  _ you _ ?” 

“Any time you want,” Sam breathed, feeling his heart jump into his throat. 

Bucky hummed. “Good.” He released his deathgrip on Sam’s shirt in favor of using both hands to cradle his face as he pulled him back in agonizingly slowly. Their lips pressed together gently, and the way their mouths moved in sync with each other brought a fire into Sam’s heart. The abrupt change from passionate to tender had sent him reeling again, his knees almost buckling. This went a  _ lot _ better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but im starved of sambucky content so :) my tumblr is [here](https://colorblindsteverogers.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk about The Boys


End file.
